Wide Awake
by The color blood
Summary: Samantha Puckett la niña de mamá está a punto de casarse con el príncipe azul, literalmente, su apellido es Jones. Él es alto, atlético, amable, cae bien a su nada encantadora madre y ella disfruta de su compañía. Todo iba bien pero el encuentro con la persona más nerd de Seattle y se podría decir de toda América cambia la trayectoria de su vida rompiendo a su príncipe azul.
1. Prólogo

**Wide Awake**

Samantha Puckett la niña de mamá está a punto de casarse con el príncipe azul, literalmente, su apellido es Jones. Él es alto, atlético, amable, cae bien a su nada encantadora madre y ella disfruta de su compañía. Todo iba bien pero el encuentro con la persona más nerd de Seattle y se podría decir de toda América cambia la trayectoria de su vida rompiendo a su príncipe azul.

**Prólogo.**

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- las palabras que toda mujer alguna vez en su vida quiere escuchar me las dice el chico con el que me imagino pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Sí.- respondo abrazándole – claro que quiero.

Él pone su anillo en mi dedo y me declara oficialmente su prometida, sonrió, mi madre sonríe, ¡Hasta Melanie mi encantadora gemela sonríe! Todos están felices por mí, yo debería estarlo también ¿no?

Mi madre se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza, parece feliz, luego tío Burt me abraza, Carol también me abraza, Melanie, los padres de Nathan también me abrazan pero su madre me susurra al oído "pronto serás una Jones" eso no me consuela. Las chillonas y tontas hermanas de él también me abrazan y gritan ¿Pero qué puedes esperar de unas chicas cuyo ídolo es Paris Hilton? Nada.

Una extraña pregunta se me abalanza ¿no soy demasiado joven? ¡Tengo 20 años! Estudio, soy estudiante, ¿Una estudiante se casa? ¿Y él? ¿No le parece que es muy pronto? Tiene dos años más que yo pero eso no cambia que también es joven.

La cena ha terminado, toda mi vida ha terminado, termina está noche.


	2. Sam: El detalle

**Capítulo 1**

**Sam**

De un sitio a otro a si ha sido está semana, las dos hermanas locas de Nathan me llevan de un lugar a otro para hacer que mi boda sea "increíble" ¿Cómo va a ser increíble si ellas lo eligen todo por mí?

-¿Te gusta este detalle?- pregunta Nancy la mayor.

-Es encantador- contesta Melody la pequeña.

¿Encantador? ¿Quién dice encantador? Nadie dice encantador.

-¿Qué te parece a ti?- pregunta de nuevo Nancy pero está vez dirigiéndose a mí- ¿No te parece encantador?

Recojo el detalle de las manos de Nancy y lo observo; es feo. Miro el precio y dejó escapar una risa.

-Es muy caro. – omito decir que es demasiado feo.

-¡Pero es tu boda! ¿No quieres lo mejor para ella?- argumenta la pequeña Paris Hilton.

-Quiero que sea una boda, no que los invitados se lleven un detalle que cuesta más que mi ropa para que luego lo pierdan.- respondo dejando el detalle en la mesa donde lo cogieron- es tarde, he quedado con Nathan en la cafetería.

-Bueno- dice Nancy- mañana a las once quedamos aquí para seguir mirando detalles y después iremos por el vestido.

-Como queráis, adiós.

Salgo de la odiosa tienda y comienzo a caminar rápido por las calles, no entiendo como dejó que esas dos manden sobre mi boda ¡es mía! ¡MÍA! ¿Alguien en todo el mundo consigue entender eso? Ni siquiera parece importarle a Nathan que nuestra boda sea organizada por esas dos.

Al entrar en la cafetería donde siempre quedó con Nathan le veo hablando con una chica me ve y sonríe, camino hacia él a paso decidido y me dejó caer en la silla de enfrente, no quiero ser amable.

-Hola- digo omitiendo ver a la chica que se iba

-Hola amor.- dice besando mi mejilla y sentándose en la silla continua.

-¿Quién era esa? – preguntó quitándome la chaqueta vaquera.

-Oh, una antigua compañera del instituto.

-Ah.

No tengo mucho que decir. Él sabe que estoy enfadada la cosa es que no se si sabe porque.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta sonriendo.

-Tus locas hermanas.- musito entrelazando mis brazos- ¿crees que es divertido que ellas lo organicen todo? ¡Ni si quiera me dejaron llamar a Carly!

-¿Es eso? Amor son mis hermanas… debes entenderlo.

-Estoy harta de entender.

Quiero ser libre no un pájaro en una estúpida jaula. Le veo mover la boca y seguramente me esté dando una charla de porque debería aguantar a las Paris Hilton pero no quiero escuchar, sus labios dejan de moverse y sonríe, espera una respuesta.

-Bien- respondo- las aguantaré.

Cuando estoy con Nathan todo parece fácil y directo pero abecés no necesito eso… necesito que alguien rompa mis esquemas, necesito no estar en una aburrida rutina quiero hacer algo que no esté en mis planes.

-Nathan- susurro callándole, estaba dándome una de sus charlas aburridas.- ¿Te apetece ir al cine?

-No puedo, esta tarde trabajo.- me coge de la mano y sonríe- ¿Mañana?

-Mañana no puedo yo.- le digo levantándome de la silla y soltándole la mano- tengo que irme. Nos vemos está noche.

-Cómo quieras.

Salgo de la cafetería y desearía saber dónde ir pero no tengo adonde ir ¿a casa? No. Estará mi madre. ¿A casa de Nathan? No. ¿Al parque? No. ¿Dónde? Un pitido me hace despertarme del trance y cuando quiero darme cuenta un coche viene hacía mí, quiero correr, no puedo, quiero huir, tampoco puedo. Mis piernas no reaccionan, quizá prefiera morir, coloco mis manos delante de mi cara y la imagen de mi gata Lucy comiendo aparece en mi mente ¿enserio?

Unas manos sujetan mi cadera y luego estoy en la acera tirada junto con un chico que jadea y parece asustado ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? La gente se apiña alrededor nuestro y gritan cosas como "Llamar a una ambulancia"

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el chico jadeante, asiento y él se levanta de encima mío, me ofrece su mano, la acepto.

-Gracias- susurro viendo como el móvil del chico había quedado aplastado

-¿Por qué diantres estabas cruzando la calle en rojo?- pregunta algo desorientado

-¿En rojo? No lo vi.

-Eh chico- dice un hombre de la gente que nos rodea- ¿Os encontráis bien? ¿Queréis que llame a la ambulancia?

-Estamos bien, gracias- dice sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Sí, estamos bien- afirmo dándome cuenta de la situación- solo ha sido un susto.

-Un susto que me ha costado el teléfono- dice molesto.

-Perdona, te compraré otro. – contesto viendo como la gente se va yendo del lugar

-No hace falta, me basta con que estés viva.

-Eso ha sido gracias a ti- le digo sintiéndome estúpida- me llamo Sam Puckett

-Soy Freddie, Freddie Benson.

-Encantada Benson.


	3. Freddie: El helado

**Capítulo 2**

Freddie: Un helado.

Sam Puckett ¿Qué decir de ella? Bueno, la primera vez que la vi, que por cierto ha sido apenas una hora, casi es atropellada por un coche y el caso es que ¿a quién se le ocurre cruzar en rojo? ¡¿Y quién me manda a mi ir a su rescate?! ¡Qué no soy superman!

-Benson- me llama la rubia que había decidido invitarme a un helado-¿de qué lo quieres?

-Chocolate, por favor.- respondo observando a la chica que sacaba su monedero del bolso, el heladero nos entrega los helados y Sam los paga - ¿Seguro que aquí hacen buenos helados?- pregunto una vez que nos hemos alejado de la carretilla por no decir otra cosa del señor que nos dio los helados.

-La verdad es que no lo sé- dice probando su helado de fresa- pero son más baratos.

-No hacía falta que me invitaras a un helado- le digo probando el mío.

-Eso lo sé tonto, no soy idiota- pero has pasado por un cruce en rojo pienso tomando más helado - ¿en qué piensas? – pregunta sentándose en un banco

-En nada- cuando dispongo a dar otro bocado a mi helado Sam golpea mi brazo -¿Qué haces?- le digo sobándome el brazo

-Es para que pienses algo- dice riendo - ¿Estudias?- pregunta olvidando el incidente de mi brazo.

-Sí, ¿Y tú? – le digo observando como viste: su cabello es dorado y cae en bucles por su espalda, se ve desordenado, pero eso es tal vez porque casi la atropellan, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta azul con el rotulo " I'm Bad" y una chaqueta vaquera.

-Claro, pero creo que tendré que dejarlo.- dice balanceando sus pies.

-¿Y eso? ¿No te gusta estudiar? – le digo sentándome a su lado

-Bueno ¿A quién le gusta estudiar?- dice sonriendo pero se ve que es una sonrisa triste- No me gusta pero quiero estudiar.

-¿Y por qué lo vas a dejar?- pregunto confundido

-Bueno… me voy a casar y no sé qué pasara después.- dice terminando su helado ¡Dios! ¡Está chica es rápida comiendo!

-¿No eres muy joven?- ella asiente y se relame los dedos

-¿Quieres ir al cine?- pregunta levantándose de un salto- yo si quiero ir, pero ir sola es un poco triste.

-¿A cuál película iríamos? – pregunto terminando mi helado

-No sé- se encoje de hombros y comienza a andar- ya lo veremos.

Sam está tarareando algo mientras caminamos hacia el cine, parece sumida en sus pensamientos pero se ve más relajada que cuando casi la atropellan.

-¿Qué cantas?- le digo curioso

-Una canción, ¿cantas Benson? pregunta divertida

-¿Quieres que cante? – le digo pasándome la mano por el cabello

-Me gustaría oírte, sí. –dice soltando una risita

-Sera otro día- confieso al fin riendo.


End file.
